


A Collection of Works Written for the Femmeslash Kink Meme

by Missy



Category: Archer (Cartoon), Bound (1996), Burn Notice, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Little Women - Louisa May Alcott, Parks and Recreation
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Gunplay, Guns, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Incest, School Uniforms, Sibling Incest, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Voyeurism, community: femmeslash_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles written for Femmeslash Kink Meme  in 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fics are in the following order, if you don't wish to read all of them:
> 
> 1: Bound, Violet/Corky, Handcuffs
> 
> 2: Archer, Pam/Lana, Uniform Kink
> 
> 3: Burn Notice, Sonya/Fiona, Gunplay
> 
> 4: Les Miserables, Eponine/Cosette, Voyeurism/Exhibitionism
> 
> 5: Little Women, Jo/Meg, Forced Feminization 
> 
> 6: Parks and Recreation, Ann Perkins/Leslie Knope, Fluff

**Arrested, Bound, Violet/Corky, handcuffs**

Vi never asks where she got them. Knowing Corky, it was probably some long-lost lover, though she insists it was during some confrontation with a cop.

But Violet doesn’t care about the past when Corky gets her this fucking high, pulls her askew and bites her neck pink, cuffs her wrists over her head and stretches her, prone and creamy, under the lithe hunkiness of her Corky.

She sprawls out onto her back, breasts rising and falling in a hypnotizing rhythm, hand propped over her head. “Aren’t you gonna arrest me, officer?”

And Corky knows she has Vi. Those nipples turn into little pink pebbles before the words leave her mouth.


	2. Sunday Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana's never been into nuns.

**Sunday Spanking, Lana/Pam, Uniform Kink**

Lana’s never been into nuns. Ick, no, and no way.

But Pam in a habit with a rope of prayer beads draped across her expansive cleavage, standing against the headboard, wearing black thigh-high stockings, and brandishing a thick ruler?

That’s enough to get her to haul her plaid skirt up for a Sunday afternoon spanking.


	3. Outgunned

**Burn Notice, Fiona/Sonya, Gunplay**

There are many ways to disarm a woman. You can aim for her elbow, you can break her wrist, or you can shoot her straight in the shoulder blade. If you really know what you’re doing, you could outdraw them. 

On the other hand, you could use her lovely, expensive – and loaded – Magnum, slide it with aching slowness down across her breasts and belly, and turn those threats and vows into moans and pleas.

Fiona’s choice was easy.

And she made Sonya lick the barrel clean afterward.


	4. Child of Eden

**Children of Eden, Les Mis, Eponine/Cosette, Voyeurism/Exhibitionism**

She tells herself she’s doing it for Marius.

Cosette’s father would never forgive the young swain if he accidentally tangled himself in their bower, yet Eponine may be forgiven for the same transgression. It’s different for young women, even rudely born ones; Eponine’s mistakes are mere jovial transgressions to the lord of the manse. He knew her as a child, he’s told her, and though Eponine doesn’t remember it, they were once playmates. His eyes darken when he reminds her of this, and he often turns away, leaving Eponine to surmise what he cannot.

Cosette is no friend now. Soaked in moonlight, standing by her bedroom window, combing her honey-colored hair until it blow like a cloud through the soft breeze pouring through her open window, she has been newly baptized a woman, and her very body speaks of a desperate romantic longing.

Eponine swallows hard and forces herself to remember, remember the way the other woman’s hip curves, memorize the puff of fur between her legs and the insubstantial dimple at her hip. The ivory cream of her skin, and where it’s lined over with veins like the finest blue marble.

But she’ll never tell Marius what she knows. She’ll go to the grave with her memory of this, the only part of herself she will never give to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy, Little Women, Meg/Jo, Forced Femme**

 

Corsets can be wicked. Pincurls can pinch your scalp. Hoops imprint their hemlines upon you vulnerable flesh, and heels make your feet ache.

Jo will bear it all for Meg. It is the least good she can do in response to her goodness.

And Meg will enjoy every bit of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parks and Recreation, Ann/Leslie, Fluff**

Leslie knows she’s in love with Ann when Ann brings her waffles. The warmest, freshest waffles Leslie’s ever tasted. And Ann made them herself.

True love is watching Harry Potter and crying together over silly things, and it’s having each other’s shoulders to lean on even when times are tough.

When the kissing happens, it’s almost secondary to the bond, and a lot more important to Leslie than any of the lovemaking that follows.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Bound** , all of whom are the property of the **Their Respective creators**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
